My Happy Ending
by LOSTfan101
Summary: Who's the new girl who's suddenly in all the ex-hosts' lives? What's her connection with Tamaki? Who is she and what is she really like? There's something different about this girl...Rated T . Spillers till Ch.77


My Happy Ending

Chapter 1- Move Along

Note: This story takes place after chapter 77 of the manga. This chapter happens slightly before chapter 77. I'm gonna say this in advance but this chapter might be a bit boring, cuz I really wanted to be descriptive about some things so they can be pictured. The other chapters will have more dialogue, because I just hate when things are being descriptive and no action going on.

**This is my second time uploading this chapter because some parts were left out and didn't show when I transferred the document to the website**

Some helpful info:

**Words in bold**- spoken in English, otherwise said in Japanese. The protagonist's thoughts though are English, but aren't said.

Names- as in Japan, the last name comes first and then first name last. Exception- when the protagonist's father introduces her to other characters, he introduces her with only her first name because they now the father's last name.

*- Hideaki means excellent in Japanese

**- is there such thing as a deck area?

***- I differ in spelling the word grey/gray

* * *

"**Well we're almost there honey, get ready the plane will land in a half-hour**," said my dad.

I don't want this to be true. This is a total mistake. I definitely don't belong here. This is the last place I'd expect to be right now. I miss home so much, I miss my friends, I miss my mom, and I miss grandma the most. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

~*~*~*~

As we exited the plane, my father and I were greeted by a man. He was tall, buff, and Asian, he was wearing a black suit and an ear piece.

"Hello Mr. Jones, welcome to Japan. I hope your flight was comfortable?" said the man.

"It was, thank you for asking Ito. Ito I'd like to introduce to you my daughter, Anna."

"Hello Anna, and welcome to Japan. I'm Ito and I will be your chauffeur. I hope your time here will be enjoyable." I laughed to myself, thinking how this experience will be anything but enjoyable.

"**I also speak fluent English, so if it would make you more comfortable, I don't mind talking to you in English**," added Ito, now switching from Japanese to English.

"**It's nice to meet you Ito**," I said in English, greeting him with a smile, "**it's really good of you to do that for me.**" Thinking now I can talk to somebody else, other than my dad in English. I think this will be the start of some kind of friendship.

~*~*~*~

We were now sitting in the car, a black Lincoln SUV with black tainted windows. Ito driving, my father in the passenger seat, and I sat in the backseat next to the right window of the car. Ito focused on the road not saying a word. My father was checking his schedule calendar on his Blackberry. And I was listening to my iPod, while staring out the window. I watched as we passed other cars on the highway, overlooking the city view during broad daylight.

I was listening to "Move Along" by All American Rejects, hoping it would boost up my mood. Because this was one of my most favorite songs, it inspired me so much. I see a lot of meaning in this song, I probably can relate to this song as of right now.

My,

"Hands are shaking cold,

These hands are meant to hold,"

I stared at them, feeling cold and empty,

"When all you got to keep is gone,

Move along, move along,

Like I know ya do.

And even when your hope is gone,

Move along, move along,

Just to make it through"

Where's hope? Is it hiding? I can't find any at all.

"So a day when you lost yourself completely,

Could be a night when your life ends,"

That sounds like today, well I gets that's life so...Right now I want to shut my self out of this world and listen to music all day.

It was dead quiet in the car. As we entered a gated neighborhood, I took off my headphones but could still hear the faint buzz of music. I turned it off. I watched in disbelief, the houses were huge here. Not even houses but HUGE MANSIONS, one after the other. My gaze out the window was a moment of awe.

We slowly came to see in vision, a mansion that looked very different from all the others. It only had one car in the driveway, unlike the others which had many showy ones. The house didn't have all the lights on, but I saw light peering through the window on the side of the house.

There was one thing that truly amazed me was that when the side gate of that house opened, I saw a head of girl pop out. She walked out with a leash in hand, the leash was connected to a collar worn by a medium sized golden dog.

I had noticed that the girl looked around my age, average height, skinny, her hair was up in a ponytail, and it was in ringlets of curls. Her hair was a captivating color, it was a radiant dark red. It captured my sight, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her pale skin looked as smooth as a baby's.

She started walking the dog, when she looked at the car. I gasped under my breath, so no one would hear. It was as if she looked right at me and then turned away, continuing down the block.

When I realized what was going on my dad called to me.

"**Come on Anne**," he said, "**are you waiting for an invitation?**" he said impatiently.

I realized Ito wasn't in the car any more. We were a house away from the one the girl came out of.

"**Why are we stopping here?**" I asked.

"**No time for games anymore Anne, so stop playing around. This is the house.**" I looked up to see my dad pointing to a mansion, one house away from the house with the girl, though opposite side of the street.

Ito was unloading our luggage from the trunk. I was surprised that I ended up taking only two large suitcases. So did my father. I put my iPod away in my carry-on messenger bag, peering in, to see the hot-pink notebook lying in there. Closed and untouched.

When I got out of SUV I found myself staring at the house (if you can even call it a house) in awe. The "house" was like a manor back in colonial times, except modernized. It was long in width rather than length. The structure reminded me of the White House, about same size. The house wasn't all white, only the top half, as the rest was stone brick like the pathway.

There was a bricked pathway leading to the front doors. The pathway bricks varied in sizes, and the colors varied from different shades of light grey. The front lawn was pure green and had flowers and shrubs of all sorts, in a variety of colors.

The front doors were white French double doors. One of them opened to find a middle-aged woman dressed in a light grey plain dress that reached her ankles. Over it was a white apron tied behind her neck and waist and reached her knees. As soon as she saw us she closed the door slightly and whistled. I heard some feet scurrying towards her. This time she opened both doors and greeted us with a smile.

~*~*~*~

My father, Ito and the luggage, and I were standing on the black marble floor of the foyer. The foyer was big, painted light grey and had gold accents around the room. In front of us was the middle-aged woman, who when she saw us told us come in, and about 50 staff members, including chefs and kitchen staff, maids and gardeners. They stood in front of a black and white curved grand staircase.

The middle-aged woman and the staff members said "Welcome, home master!" in unison. This really creeped me out, I've never heard so many people call one person, never the less, my father, master.

"Hello master and welcome home, I hope your trip satisfied your needs," said the woman.

"Yes it did, thank you for asking. Hiroshima I'd like you to meet my daughter Anna. **Anna this is Hiroshima Cho**," said my father. I greeted her with a smile, "**she is head of staff and of the house, and she is in charge of everything that goes on around here.**"

"Ito please send some young men to take our luggage to our rooms, Hiroshima please show Anna around. **I have to go to a meeting right now and sorry, though, I won't be here for dinner honey,**" said my dad as he took his brief-case and headed for the door.

2 young men carried the luggage up the stairs, while Ito followed my dad out the door. The rest of the staff stayed in place though. I stood in place, motionless, as if I were a statue. I stood there shy and nervous, unsure of what to do next. I couldn't let these people see my uneasiness, they might get offended. I stood there with a blank face.

~*~*~*~

After what seemed like forever, Ms. Hiroshima broke the silence.

"Well, now let me introduce you to our main staff. Today we are all gathered here as a full staff, including substitutes and night shift staff. First let me introduce your personal maid, Nakamura Mizuki. She will assist you most of the time, I truly trust her,"

As she said this, a young girl about a year or two older than me stepped up from the group of maids, and curtseyed before me. She was average height, straight brown hair with straight bangs covering her forehead, and she had a good figure. But what struck me the most about her was her striking grey*** eyes, against her white skin.

"I'd also like for you to meet the head chef, Gustavo Geraldo. His dishes are foreign but it has each and own individuality," she went on.

I diverted my gaze away from Mizuki to an Italian man, with a stubble. He looked around his 30s and had black hair, he had a slight tan. He approached me, and offered his hand, I shook it and he said with a slight Italian accent, "Anything you request, I will create."

This comment sort of sounded demanding to both of us, but whatever. I nodded in appreciation.

"And let me introduce you to our gardener, Nakamura Hideaki. His gardening is as good as his name.*"

A Japanese man stepped forward and nodded his head in a bow, as Mr. Gustavo stepped back to join his staff.

"It would be a pleasure to plant a garden of flowers of your choice in the backyard," he said.

I nodded back, thinking of which ones he should plant.

~*~*~*~

By now all the staff went back to work in their places and the substitutes and night shift staff members went home to catch some sleep. Ms. Hiroshima told me to follow her as she started to show me around.

As we left the foyer into the grand dining room, I saw a long rectangular table that centered the room. It was cherry oak and fitted 12. The chairs were also cherry oak and had light cerulean padding to match the walls. There were many wood and glass cupboards displaying fine china against the walls.

"This is where you will eat your meals when at home with guests and with your father," she said.

We then passed through swinging doors, to enter the kitchen. It was really big and more home style wood and marble than professional metal furniture. The countertops were black marble like the floor of the foyer. The wooden cabinets were way lighter than the cherry oak in the dining room. And the stove, oven, dishwasher, and fridge were shiny black.

Because of the size of the house, I thought maybe they'd have a kitchen with iron counter tops, stoves, dish washer, etc. like in a restaurant or something, but this kitchen gave off a homey feeling. Like it was in a normal home, okay, a really "big home".

From the kitchen we took one pair of the amazing swinging doors located around the kitchen to enter a deck area** in the backyard. The upper deck had a wooden table and wood cushioned chairs around it. In the center of the table was a hole where an umbrella sat open, to block sunlight.

We walked down a few steps on the right side of the upper deck to the lower deck, where I found a few beach chairs and small side tables next to each one. The lower deck looked upon the whole back yard, which from where I was standing was huge. I saw what looked like a pavilion and many gardens but not much since my attention turned to Ms. Hiroshima as she began to speak.

"This is a great place to relax. You should explore the garden later, it is a great experience. The wonders there are beyond the surface as just pretty flowers."

These words that she had just spoken intrigued me. They made me want to know what she meant by saying this. They made me want to discover the "hidden secrets" of the garden, and uncover their mysteries.

~*~*~*~

We exited the lower deck through sliding glass doors leading to the den. The den was way different from the rest of the house. It was all modernized, unlike the fancy foyer and dining room. The den had glass sliding doors and the wall where the sliding doors stood was a strong thick glass, giving view off all out side. It was like you were here and could be seen in public, yet it felt private and secure.

The den was a light olive green room with a glass coffee table. On the table was a light green tinted glass vase with a few daffodils. The table was surrounded by a white leather sofa in the shape of an L, pushed against the walls in the corner.

There was a white leather reclining chair next to the sofa, behind the coffee table. The reclining chair faced the big flat screen TV on the wall. On the side of the recliner was a small glass side table that had different remote controls varying in sizes and color. Under the TV were different cable boxes that stood on a glass stand. On the walls were family pictures in glass frames.

"Your father spends most of his time here when he doesn't work, to cool off some times,"

I couldn't take much in off the den, I was distracted by the rays of light peering through the sliding doors and glass wall reflecting off the glass tables and frames and onto the walls like the room was illuminated by reflecting light.

We passed some doors, she pointed out which ones were bathrooms, or closets and their contents. We reached a pair of double doors after the long corridor. She opened one showing me what laid hidden behind them.

It was a huge fancy ballroom, period. A room that could fit 150 people or so, tall walls meeting the high ceiling, a big fancy crystal chandelier in the center. The room was painted an elegant light pink salmon color, there were wood boards painted white that had elegant carvings that was high enough to reach my shoulders. The room had gold accents just like the foyer. The border that separated the white wood and pink paint on the wall and the one that ran along the edge of the ceiling meeting the walls was gold with a very intricate design.

There were some tall windows that lined a certain wall so you could see the small yard lining the side of the "house" containing evergreen trees that looked like the ones you brought in your house for Christmas, all lined up. The windows were covered with long drapery that matched the rest of the room.

There were some fancy couches and chairs and cherry oak coffee tables on one side of the room. Near the furniture was a black grand piano. It was so beautiful. I just have to play it some time, when I'm alone. At the head of the room was an area that had a low-elevated stage that faced me, maybe for entertainment or announcements.

There was a huge gap from the doorway where I stood to the stage and furniture, I'm figuring a dance floor.

"Here we host some parties and events, it is most of the time vacant," forgetting Hiroshima was still there. We continued to the end of the hall where we came back to an empty foyer.

We passed an open arch doorway. Through there I saw the living room, it looked like the one similar to the one back home. Plain, simple, and refreshing. Wooden furniture and cream colored fabrics. Three loveseats forming an arch shape with a square coffee table at the center. Windows that had wooden frames and let just the right amount of light to be able to be relaxed.

"Mizuki," Hiroshima called.

Mizuki appeared from the hallway on the second floor at the top of the stairs and swiftly came down. She stopped before me and lowered her head in front of Hiroshima.

"Yes," said Mizuki.

"Please show Anna to her room up stairs,"

"Yes," replied Mizuki.

~*~*~*~

She led me down a dark hallway to two white doors. She opened both. My room was like a dream. The walls were painted a sapphire ice blue. My bed was fit for a princess, it was centered against the far wall across the room, it was twin sized and framed by metal painted silver supports. It also had metal silver posts high enough for the canopy to drape. The canopy was a shiny silver just like the bed skirt. The sheets, blankets and pillows differed from colors of blues and grays***.

There was a grey bench with silver linings at the end of the bed. There were two white wooden dressers against the wall to the left of me from where I stood by the door way. There was a white wooden vanity with silver knobs next to the dressers.

"Your closet is through that door and bathroom through that one," Mizuki said pointing to each, "If you need anything just call me."

And with that, she left me in the room, alone. I walked to the center of the room, I noticed that there was white desk with a computer and desk lamp to my left. There was a metal coat stand, standing next to the wall next to the door. There were two tall windows, one on each side of the bed with shiny light gray curtains.

I walked through the door next to the vanity leading me into the bathroom. The bathroom had a white tiled floor with a white porcelain tub. The tub had 4 silver legs and knobs. The shower was big enough to fit a small bench. There was another door in the bathroom leading to a separate space for the toilet. There was a lot of floor space to walk around in the bathroom and there were knobs that held white soft towels.

Parallel from the bathroom, across the other side of my room was another door leading to my closet. It was HUGE. A girl's best dream. Racks of shoes, from flats to stilettos, all fancy. There were a few pairs of sneakers, but I'd never worn heels other than to really fancy parties. There was a section in my closet that filled a rack of all sun yellow puffy dresses. I was never really into puffy dresses, and yellow was definitely NOT my color. Why do I need so many isn't one enough?

The rest of the closet was filled with nice casual dresses and skirts. There were two racks, empty waiting to be filled, I'm figuring this is where I put the stuff from my suit case. But really who picked these clothes for me already to where? Now that I think about it I did give a list of all my sizes to my dad, closed and sealed in an envelope. He promised not to look at them because he was supposed to give it to his tailor's wife, who was a seamstress, to get my uniform for the new school I'll be attending fitted. Don't you think it'd be really embarrassing for your dad to know my bra size and stuff?

On one side of my closet there was section that was concealed from bear eye. It was like a smaller closet in my walk-in closet. I opened the door to find it was empty, shelf above shelf. I knew exactly what I would put here. But right now, it's part of my own dirty little secret.

It's time for me to move along!!!

* * *

Ugh! Finally the end of the first chapter!!

Thanks to those who read till the end! Please read and review, it's really important to see what my readers think so far.

This is my first fanfic so hope you like it. I plan on doing one at a time so OHSHC is at the top of the list.

for those who might be confused please let me know

the character is called Anna, but is nicknamed Anne by her father when she gets out of the car.

Disclaimer:

- Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori

"Move Along" is written by Nick Wheeler and Tyson Ritter, sung by All American Rejects

I don't own anything except my fictional characters

Hope you liked it,

Till next time,

XOXO,

LOSTfan101


End file.
